


Death's Just A Snow Kiss Away

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Manti - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Mark and Anti get into a fight.





	Death's Just A Snow Kiss Away

The snow is cold against Marks skin. The fluffy, soft, beauty around him bites into his exposed skin. It feels like the sharp, needle like teeth of death trying to claim his soul.  
  
And at this point in the night? He'd let death take him.  
  
He can see his breath as it leaves his shaky lips, little white puffs of his life escaping him. But he finds he doesnt care about that. The cold, harsh winter air and the subtle threat of death is nothing to him. He ignores those things as he treks futher and further into the dark forest.  
  
He's angry and hurt, his boy- _ex_ -boyfriends words echoing in his head.  
  
_Pathetic._  
  
_Weak._  
  
_Now why would I love you?_  
  
_You disgust me._  
  
The fight had started with Mark being concerned for Anti. Anti would come home with bruises and cuts all over his body but Mark thought nothing of it. Antis a hitman, small injuries come with the job.  
  
But when Anti came home with a bullet wound for the _third_ time, Mark had to bring it up. Anti tried to brush it off as nothing, just as the other times but Mark wasn't having it. He crossed his arms and pushed the hitman.   
  
Apparently he pushed him too far because the next thing he knew, Anti shoved him away and snarled out, " _I don't need you mothering me, Mark. I can take care of my own damn self."_  
  
_A wave of anger hit Mark and he snarled back, "Clearly you do, since this is third time you've been shot, you absolute dick!"_  
  
_A cruel smile graced Antis lips and Mark had instantly regretted what he had said. "And you think that you're the one who should do that? You're pathetic."_  
  
_" I'm pathetic? Because I fucking care about you and want make sure you're okay? What the fuck is wrong with you?"_  
  
_Anti let out a laugh. It was cold and harsh, and sent a chill down Marks spine. He's never heard Anti laugh like that. "No Mark. You're pathetic because you love me."_  
  
_Any remaing anger of Marks had instantly left him and was replaced by a bone chilling fear and a crushing sadness.  "Do you not love me?"_  
  
_That cruel smile returned and then Antis in front of Mark, his fingers lightly resting on against Marks cheek. "Now why would I love you? You disgust me."_  
  
_Mark tore himself away from the hitman, no longer caring about Antis wounds. He grabbed his shoes and coat, numb as he put them on. Hot tears stung at the back of his eyes as he left their house and entered the woods._  
  
That had been several hours ago. Now Mark's sitting on a fallen tree, knees pressed up against his chest and his back against another tree. He comes to this place to think and he's so happy Anti doesn't know abou it. Him and Anti have never really fought before. Anytime they've had disagreements, he made sure to talk Anti about them. However this time? He's not doing anything.  
  
A gust of cold air hits him and he's suddenly reminded he had only grabbed a thinner coat when he left. And he wasn't wearing socks. He's surprised he hasn't froze to death yet. The snow on the tree has melted through his pants and is starting to sting his skin but he can't find it in him to care.  
  
He feels so numb.   
  
His skin is freezing, the feeling slowly being lost in his body. His heart and mind are shut off, a dull ache hitting him every now and then but he refuses to break down again.  
  
He's too tired for that.  
  
He'd already cried so much today and he's exhausted. Perhaps he should take a small nap. Yes... a nap sounds very nice to him.  
  
\--  
  
Several hours later, he wakes up to the feeling of someone picking him up. He panics and tries to push away from the person holding him. But his movements are sluggish and weak; he can't even get his eyes open.   
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't worry, it's just me." A voice hushes and calms him. One that he reconizes and feels a pang of sadness hit him.  
  
Why is Anti here?  
  
"How did you find me?" Mark tries to murmur out but it's slurred. His mouth is numb and he's not sure if Anti understood him.  
  
The hitman must of because he whispers back, "I know you come here when you want to be alone."  
  
This shocks Mark. He didn't think Anti knew that. Mark burries his face into Antis chest, thankful for the warmth. He can feel himself start to fall back asleep. "But why come for me? You said you don't love me."  
  
It's silent for a minute before Anti responds, "I lied. I was angry and lashed out but I lied."  
  
Mark hums, too sleepy to reply and before he knows it, he's asleep again.  
  
\--  
  
Mark waves up again in a warm and soft bed. He burrows down into the sheets, basking in the comfort he feels being back in his bed.  
  
Wait.  
  
How did he get home?  
  
He shoots up in bed, his body aching but no longer cold. He should be relieved that Anti had found him but he finds he's just angry. It's not that he wanted to die, contrary to what he was thinking last night, but it's more so he doesnt understand why Anti did that.  
  
He sighs and places his head in his hands, dreading running into Anti again. A soft knock on the door tells him the universe doesn't care. He sighs once again and calls out, "Come in."  
  
His voice is groggy and rough due to him not using it in... wait how long was he asleep?  
  
The door slowly opens and Anti peeks his head in. He gives Mark a small smile and asks, "How are you feeling?"  
  
He glares at Anti, not bothering to hide his anger. "I'm fine."  
  
He goes to stand up from the bed, his head swimming and a headache pounding against his skull. He's not in the mood to listen nor deal with Anti. He blinks, swaying a bit as he stands up and when Anti steps forward, he grits out, "Don't. I said I'm fine."  
  
Anti frowns but doesn't make another move towards Mark. "It's clear you're not and I don't expect you to be."  
  
Marks unsure if he's talking about their fight or the fact he nearly got frost bite from being in the bitter cold too long. Either way, his answers the same. "Why does that matter to you? You said you didnt love me."  
  
"I lied."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
The shock on Antis face is almost hilarious. The hitman swallows, regret and vulnerability plain on his face but Mark finds he doesnt care at all. Anti hurt him; it's only fair he returns the favor.  
  
The hitman doesnt even try to stop him as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall arent too angry at me haha. I hope you all enjoyed it!:D
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my Tumblr! It's Assbutt-Of-The-Readers.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!!


End file.
